RecuerdosDEBILIDADES
by MartuKKy Riddle
Summary: Parte de DEBILIDADES(métanse en mi perfil para leer) Cell X OC Todos los recuerdos de Yasha, niña humana secuestra y contratada como esclava... pero algo ocurre con ella... y Freezer y Cell se dan cuenta a tiempo. Más adelante cambiare a RATED:M ya que... habrá algunas escenas subiditas de tono XD. Solo lean y disfruten de esta historia, no se arrepentiran Pdta: Pesimo SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el capítulo entero. Capítulo hecho para DEBILIDADES, historia mía. Para saber de qué habla, entren en DEBILIDADES.**

RECUERDO 1

Corría y corría, tenía mucho miedo, ¿Cómo es posible que ese fuese mi padre?, ese hombre estaba enfermo, solo quería desaparecer del mundo, no existir jamás e incluso… dejar de vivir, pero exclusivamente no lo hacía por su mejor amiga: Bra.

La pierna me dolía mucho, y no sabía si aquel hombre al que yo alguna vez llamé padre venía tras de mí, a si que me metí al bosque, allí jamás me encontraría. Una vez allí, me derrumbe, lloré como no lo había hecho en mi corta existencia, pero aún así, me sentía vacía, mal conmigo misma, ¿eso es todo lo que tubo que sufrir mi madre?, me dolía pensar en ella, me echaba las culpas a mí misma, ella… había muerto por mi culpa… en el parto… a darme a luz… hubiese sido mejor que yo no hubiese nacido, me gustaría no haber nacido jamás, haberme quedado en el infierno, de donde nunca debí salir, notaba que me faltaba el aire… y todo a mi alrededor se volvía oscuro… negro …oscuro y frío…¿a caso había llegado mi fin? De verdad que lo prefería, pero algo andaba mal… en vez de aparecer en el infierno, aparecía en una habitación, ¿ese era el infierno? Me encontré tumbada en una cama, muy cómoda, demasiado… miré a mi alrededor, y algo me asustó mucho, al lado mía de la cama, había un hombre, de mediana edad, al… parecer humano. Me intenté levantar sin despertarle, peo algo no andaba bien, por que nada más levantarme de la inmensa cama, algo me agarró por la muñeca, bueno… en verdad no era un agarre propiamente dicho, para ser más claro, tenía una cuerda agarrada a la muñeca del hombre, y además, las cosas no podían ir peor, por que al parecer, de mi tirón, le hombre se había despertado. El hombre, se reincorporó en la cama, quedándose sentado, aún medio dormido, pero al verme, su cara mostró una sonrisa, de ¿victoria?, ¿fogosidad?, nadie lo sabía… bueno… él sí, y además, no quería saber lo que significaba. El hombre se levantó de la cama, y pude observarlo mejor, melena rubia, sin barba, cara redonda, ojos claros, cuerpo súper esculpido, brazos increíblemente marcados, claro que era una niña como para pensar en cosas… esas cosas… ya me entiendes, bueno… lo que quiero decir que estaba muy… bueno, pero en ese entonces, lo único que me provocaba ese hombre, era terror y miedo. Lo vi como se acercaba a mí, y yo me alejaba, así, hasta que topé con la pared, y él, me acorraló, ¡por el amor de dios! Yo solo tenía 10 años. El hombre su puso de cuclillas, quedando frente a mí, y no dejaba de asomar una asquerosa sonrisa, que ahora que lo pienso era bastante seductora, pero eso… no viene el caso ahora…

─Vaya…ahora me pareces más apetecible que antes ─dijo aquel hombre con una voz ronca y melosa, poniéndome una de sus manos en mi cadera. Yo temblaba ligeramente, y mi rostro, mostraba miedo. ─No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. Yo… me tengo que ir, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí. ─Y nada más decir eso, miré a sus ojos, ya que antes, no me atrevía a mirarlo, y cuando lo miré, todo mi cuerpo se petrificó, sus ojos… sus ojos tenían maldad, lujuria. Y entonces, llegó la escena más asquerosa y a la vez "terrorífica" que alguien tuviera que experimentar, por que yo vi con mis propios ojos como aquel hombre me agarró más de la cintura, y me atrajo hasta él, y como seguía de cuclillas, mi cuerpo, se quedó encajado con el suyo, quedando a la misma altura, y sin comentarme ni decirme nada, el hombre juntó sus labios con los míos. No fue un beso brusco, ni si quiera forzado… bueno… yo no quería besarle, o por lo menos… en ese entonces, no. Tenía unos labios suaves, y gruesos, que me ocupaban la boca entera, y lo más raro, es que yo no me inmuté, no se si por miedo, o… tal vez por que era mi primer beso… ¿cómo pudo ser así mi primer beso? Y después de besarme, que no fue más que un beso lento y corto, se separó, y yo pienso, que al verme la cara, si rió interiormente, por que la cara que se le quedo… si me acuerdo bien, yo en ningún momento del "beso" cerré mis ojos, al contrario de él, que los tuvo cerrados todo rato, y después del beso, se me quedaron los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca entreabierta, con mis labios un poco colorados. Y Mientras me desataba la cuerda, me dijo algo.

─Linda… será mejor que cierres tu hermosa boca antes de que mi "cuerpo" humano, me haga reaccionar ─Yo no se que es lo que quería decir con eso, pero mi boca se cerró automáticamente, y él, sonrió ─Aunque la verdad, es que eso no te servirá cuando vuelva ─Y dicho eso, se levantó, cogió una pequeña bolsa, y se fue, dejándome sola. Yo todavía seguía pegada a la pared, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Me dejé caer, hasta llegar al suelo, y con una de mis manos, rocé mis labios. Entonces, sentí un miedo terrible, ya lo había pasado bastante mal, como para que ahora me tocase otro sitio peor. A si que decidí salir de ahí, averiguar cosas, ¿Dónde estaba?, por que en el infierno, NO.

Salí de aquella habitación, y me encontré en un pasillo, era bastante grande, pero yo, sin pensarlo, salí corriendo. Pero algo había, me tope con un espejo, ¿un espejo? Si, ya que me podía ver perfectamente reflejada en él. Lo quise tacar, pero antes de que mi mano, tocase al espejo, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, salió de allí, que además hizo que me empujara y yo me cayera. Era un chico, de unos 17 años, pelo negro, muy negro, y unos ojos… ¡Dios, que ojos! Eran verdes, verde claro. El chico me miraba desde la altura, contemplándome, frunció el ceño.

─¿A quién le perteneces? ─¿Cómo? ¿Qué a quién le pertenecía? Y al ver que no le contestaba, se movió hacia mí, y me dio miedo, a si que me eche hacia atrás, todavía en el suelo y a él, no le gustó eso ─respóndeme ─pero… ¿Qué quería que le respondiese?

─No… no se ─se pasó una mano por su cabello negro. Bueno… a parte que no os he comentado nada de su vestimenta… bueno… él… iba… con unos pantalones vaqueros…muy ajustados… si, nada más, iba descalzo y sin parte de arriba… y además, iba sudando, y ahora mismo, al recordarlo, me están entrando unos calores… pero bueno… el tema es que a mi me daba mucho miedo, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni donde estaba, ni nada.

El chico me cogió de la muñeca rápidamente, haciendo que me levantara del suelo de golpe, y chocándome contra su cuerpo, por que el chico no era my alto, o yo es que había crecido… que era lo más probable, entonces mi cabeza le llegaba justo por el pecho… y que pecho… el caso es que estaba muy pegada a él, y yo estaba muerta de miedo, eso si, ni una sola lágrima me caía por el rostro, ya que pensaba que ya las había gastado todas. Y aunque tenía miedo, levanté mi rostro hacia él.

─¿De donde vienes? ─¿de donde?, pues… ni idea, ya que salí corriendo.

─Salí corriendo de una habitación, no se donde está ─Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

─¿Huías? ─yo negué con la cabeza, por que yo no estaba huyendo, ¿o sí? ─¿Y por qué corrías? ─Pues… quería saber donde estaba.

─No se donde estoy ─él esta vez, me sonrió fríamente.

─Eres nueva, y te dejaron en la habitación, y tú… decidiste que huir era lo mejor. ─yo asentí ─Pues estás muy equivocada, ya que te esperará un castigo mayor que estar encerrada en este sitio ─¿mayor castigo que estar encerrada con un hombre que te pega, y las veinticuatro horas del día temiendo? No cero que haya algo peor que eso. Pero por un momento, pasó mi vida entera por delante, en un segundo, toda mi vida, y entonces, algo dentro de mí, entro, algo que en ocasiones, había experimentado, algo, que se quedaría dentro de mi, para siempre, algo, llamado MADUREZ. Entonces, le miré bien a los ojos, y sabiendo, que desde ese día, no me arrepentiría de nada, y así, ha sido hasta hoy.

─No creo ─le respondí llena de valor. Intenté separarme de él, y lo conseguí, pero no sin antes, que me hiciera un poco de daño en el brazo por tirar, después de haberlo conseguido, di un paso hacia a tras.

─Estás empeorando las cosas ─él intentó cogerme del brazo, pero yo pegué un salto hacia atrás. Yo, tragué en seco. Observé como el chico resoplaba lentamente, y a mi me entró un escalofrío al verlo, di otro paso hacia atrás. ─No juegues niña. ─el chico se acercó a mí lentamente, y yo, me alejaba de él. Entonces algo ocurrió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico, desapareció de mi vista, dejándome muy confundida, miraba para todos los lado, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me agarró por detrás de los brazos, entonces, le oí ─Ya te tengo, ahora no escaparás, tendrás que venir conmigo. ─Noté como apretaba mis pequeños brazos entre sus manos.

─No, suéltame, me haces daño. ─Pero él no me hizo caso.

─Vas a venir conmigo, ya me cansé. Te quedarás conmigo hasta que venga tú amo a buscarte. ─Mi amo…otra vez con ese hombre no, y la verdad, es que en el fondo, prefería quedarme con aquel chico, claro, que era muy pequeña para ¿reconocerlo?

El chico, me soltó el brazo izquierdo, se puso delante de mí, dándome la espalda. Comenzó a andar, me llevó por un montón de pasillos, y yo, me iba quedando con cada paso que dábamos, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, todo recto y la primera a la derecha… absolutamente todo.

Después de andar ya un rato, se paró delante de una puerta, y llamó, dos golpes suaves, pero a la vez fuertes. Era muy raro, ya que desde todo el rato que estuvimos andando, no había nadie por los pasillos, y la verdad, es que era mejor así.

Unos segundos después de estar allí esperando, alguien abrió la puerta, otro chico, rubio castaño, vestido con un traje azulado, y con algunas rayas amarillas en los costados, en los brazos, y en las piernas. El rubio, al mirar al chico que venía conmigo, agachó la cabeza.

─Señor…

─¿Está Freezer? ─preguntó el chico que venía conmigo. Freezer, será ese el nombre de mi ¿amo?, no creo, y… además, ¿quién es este chico que está a mi lado?, por que al parecer, el chico rubio le tenía respeto.

─Si, el señor está reunido.

─Bien, de todas formas, pasaré. ─y el chico, me llevó con él hacia dentro de la sala, pero no sin antes, mirar al chico rubio, el que me dio una sonrisa que me congeló. Cuando entramos en la sala, el chico, el pelinegro me soltó, y se volteó para quedar en frente mía, bueno… él era más alto, pero… si, en frente mía.

─Por tu bien, más te vale que no te muevas de aquí, por que te están vigilando, y yo volveré enseguida ─y dicho eso, salió por donde habíamos venido. Así, sin decirme "nada", yo no me quería quedar allí, no había nadie, pero, aún así, me daba mala espina, que horror. Empecé a caminar por la sala, en círculos, me sentaba en el suelo, luego me tumbaba, luego me levantaba, en general, me aburría. La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero se me hizo eterno, claro que hasta que alguien apareció, otro chico, era joven, dos o tres años mayor que yo, tenía los ojos claros y el pelo castaño, tenía unas facciones suaves. El chico se acercó a mí. No era muy temible, pero cada paso que él daba hacia mi, yo lo daba hacia atrás, hasta que… como siempre, algo te para, en mi caso, una pared, y aunque yo me hubiese parado, el chico seguía viniendo hacia mí.

─¿Por qué huyes?, yo no te voy a hacer nada. ─No sabía si me lo estaba diciendo en serio, pero yo, no le creí, y sin quererlo, las lágrimas, se derramaban sobre mi rostro. Entonces si, el chico paró. Pero no por mí, sino porque alguien, le llamó.

─¿Qué se supone que haces? ─oí una voz detrás del chico, pero no le veía. Lo hice nada más que le chico se hubo apartado, y eso sí, lo miré muy detenidamente, empecé por su pelo, negro, muy oscuro, e incluso pensé que era demasiado oscuro, luego me llegaron sus ojos, y aunque no sabría muy bien describirlos, algo de rojo tenían, mezclado con el demonio y la maldad, nariz pequeña y redonda, labios finos y fuertes, rasgos de galán, y de príncipe, aunque algo más de caballero que de príncipe; porte corpulento y mullido, esculpido a la perfección por algún profesional, y en ese momento, aquel príncipe, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, claro no, moderno, de los modernos, de los de hoy en día, ya sabes, un chaval adolescente de los de hoy en día, claro que, eso era por fuera… y no me quería imaginar lo que había dentro de ese cuerpo.

El chico de pelo castaño, le hizo una reverencia.

─Perdone señor, solo quería saber quién era esta chiquilla. ─dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

El azabache, me miró.

─Retírate ─le dijo al de pelo castaño, aún sin retirarme la mirada.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─me dijo el chico de pelo azabache, con una voz fría, muy fría, como el mismísimo hielo.

─Me…me trajeron… ─La verdad es que estaba asustada, MUY asustada.

─¿Quién?

─Un chico.

─¿Y donde está ese chico? ─Se acercaba más a mí, y yo, no tenía escapatoria.

─Se fue ─le señalé la puerta de salida/entrada.

─Ya veo… ¿y por qué te trajo? ─¿debía contestar?, sí, debía, pero no lo hice.

─No lo se.

─¿Y sabes si va a volver? ─el chico me miraba fijamente, y se quedó donde estaba, a tan solo un metro de distancia.

─Sí.

─Pues habrá que esperarle., ¿no te parece? ─¿pregunta retórica? Pues ni idea, pero yo, no conteste. ─Vamos a hacer algo para divertirnos, ven conmigo. ─¿divertirnos?, ¿Por qué algo me da mala espina?

El chico me pidió que le siguiera. Sin salir de aquella sala, entramos a otra. En ella había un pasillo, y a la derecha, un gran ventanal, ¿Qué había? Pues la verdad, ni idea, ya que no conseguía ver nada. Seguimos caminando por un pasillo hasta que el chico, se paró.

─Entra aquí ─me decía que entrara a otra habitación. Y yo, hice lo que me pedía. Cogí el manillar, pero algo, me lo impedía, y por más que yo empujaba o tiraba, la puerta, no se movía ni un milímetro. Y entonces, miré al chico. Y me miraba ¿confuso?, ¿furioso? Y se arrodilló, quedando en frente mía.

─Cuéntame una cosa… ¿tú…sabes… sabes algo de… artes marciales? ─¿artes marciales?, ni idea, casi ni sabía lo que era, a si que se lo dije.

─No. ─El chico, resopló y se levantó.

Se alejó un par de metros, justo en frente de otra puerta.

─Ven aquí. ─yo fui, caminando despacio, un poco temerosa. ─Pasa por esa puerta.

Y yo, pase, el chico puso otra cara de sorpresa, cuando la puerta, otra vez, no me dejaba ni abrirla.

─Vale, ahora, intenta entrar en esa. ─una puerta que estaba justo en frente de la segunda sala, y la verdad, es que no había caído, pero en las puertas, había letreros, _sala de entrenamiento 1, sala de entrenamiento 2, sala de entrenamiento 3…_ y a mí, me tocaba la tercera, ya que por la segunda u la primera, era imposible que yo entrase. Me coloqué delante de la 3ª puerta, y otra vez, me dijo que no.

─No me mientas, por que no vas a salir ganando, ¿hasa hecho alguna vez algo relacionado con las artes marciales? ─pero otra vez con las artes marciales, ya le dije que no, que pesado. Yo le negué con la cabeza. ─Más te vale, ahora, prueba la sala cuatro.

Y entonces, ocurrió, la sala, se abrió nada más que yo tocase la puerta, y antes de pasar, miré al chico. Y no se porque pensé que se podía poner contento, pero pensaba realmente mal, el chico estaba muy serio, o sino, enfadado.

─Pasa, y quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. ─yo le hice caso, y noté como la presión, me aplastaba pero al segundo, se me pasó, pero eso si, sentía como mi pequeño cuerpo ardía. La sala estaba absolutamente vacía, era una sala redonda, de color azulada, con unos ¿focos? en el techo, y que daban unos tonos violáceos por toda la sala. Y como no sabía que hacer allí, me puse a correr.

No sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo, pero algo me decía que llevaba casi una hora. Yo no quería desobedecer, pero… me estaba orinando, y tenía que ir al baño, si por allí había. Entonces, oí la puerta abrirse, y me giré rápido, pero desearía no haberlo hecho. Era aquel hombre, el rubio de ojos claros, algo me dijo que algo iba a salir muy mal, allí estaba mi presentimiento. El hombre, al verme se quedo paralizado. Pero a los dos segundos, ya venía hacia mí, estaba muy enfadado, y parecía que echaba espuma por la boca.

─¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ─No me salían las palabras del miedo que tenía. ─No juegues conmigo mocosa, ¿Cómo has conseguido pasar? ─Cada vez me daba más miedo, me recordaba a mi padre, y la verdad, todavía no sabía que era peor. ─No me hablas… ya veo. ─Entonces, mis recuerdos, pasaron a ser hechos en el presente, los puños caían en mi pequeño cuerpo como dagas, notaba como me atravesaban el corazón, las patadas, eran balas que venían a mil por hora, y me herían profundamente, atravesándome, sin piedad, con maldad ¿Cómo pueden herir así a una niña, UNA NIÑA DE 10 AÑOS, ¿Qué había echo yo para merecerme eso? ¿Tan desdichada era? Entonces, todo paró, y yo, ya no sentía nada, mi cuerpo inerte, vagaba entre la vida y la muerte. Pero algo muy raro pasaba, ya que, mi cuerpo, no estaba allí presente, pero mi cabeza, seguía presente.


	2. Chapter 2

RECUERDO 2

Noté un golpe seco en mi nuca, caí al suelo, mi cuerpo inerte, pero mi cabeza, estaba más viva que nunca. Escuché al chico reírse.

─¡Pero será zorra! Será mejor que me la lleve de aquí, no tienen mucho respeto por las esclavas, pero no pueden ver a una en este estado.

Noté como el chico me cogía como a un saco de patatas, llegó hasta la puerta, ya que hace bastante ruido al abrirse, pero el chico, en vez de seguir adelante, se quedó parado, y noté que algo andaba mal, ya que oí como el hombre tragaba en seco, haciendo eco por toda la sala.

─Se…señor… ─escuché como al hombre le temblaba la voz, y hablaba muy bajo, casi en susurro. ¿Quién sería ese Señor? Por que desde que llevo aquí, esa palabra ya la he oído un par de veces. Entonces, supe a quién se refería.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ya sabía quién era, el chico de ojos "rojos", supongo que eso me dejo más… ¿tranquila? De alguna manera, sí.

─Es… es mi esclava señor.

─Si… eso ya lo sabía, me refiero a… que… ¿le pasa?

─Se… desmayo… y… yo… iba a llevarla a… la enfermería. ─Pero será… ¡Qué cabrón! Que me desmayé… lo único que espero… es que no se lo crea, no creo que sea tan tonto para creerse eso. Además, yo no sabía como se estaba dando la acción, pero al chico de ojos "rojos" se le escuchaba más cerca.

─A… ¿la enfermería? ¿No me estás mintiendo? ─No se porqué, pero me daba la impresión que el hombre negaba con la cabeza a cada pregunta que le hacía.

─Si… si señor…

─Bien… lleva a TÚ esclava a la enfermería, y nada más llevarla, tráemela, tú, Cell y yo, tenemos que hablar.

Y después de decir eso, al chico ya no se le volvió a oír, pero si noté como el hombre que aún me sostenía vagamente, me dejó caer, dando con el suelo en la cabeza, ¡qué dolor! Justo en la esquina superior derecha de la cabeza, casi en el ojo, noté como me escocía y se me hinchaba y al parecer, el hombre estaba bastante furioso. Noté como se acercó a mí, y me susurró al oído, ¿es que acaso sabía que estaba "despierta"? creo que NO.

─Como el jefe me toque un solo pelo, te juro… te juro que me las pagarás, y además, ya te puedes ir despertando, por que en cuando tú y o estemos solos, sabrás lo que es sufrir de verdad.

Y ahí, quedó todo, después de eso, me cogió bruscamente, y me llevó a la enfermería, eso creo, por que al entrar allí, noté como un olor a… ¿pureza? El caso es que allí se estaba bastante bien, y mucho mejor cuando el hombre me dejó en una camilla, no era muy cómoda, pero era lo más confortante que había probado desde hace mucho.

─¿Vaya… que le has hecho a esta pobre muchacha? ─oí una voz, parecía de un hombre bastante mayo, pero solo era lo que oía.

─Ella se lo ha buscado ─noté como unas manos bastante arrugadas y ásperas me tocaban el chichón de la frente. E interiormente me quejé. Pero algo pasó, por que cuando yo me "quejé" el hombre apartó la mano.

─Déjeme un momento a solas con la chica.

─¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

─No es una pregunta, es una orden. Anda, venga, lárgate de aquí. ─Por lo que parecía, aquel viejito, estaba echando a aquel bruto. Me reí internamente.

Oí como el hombre se acercaba a mí.

─Niña, has tenido suerte, has estado a punto de irte al más allá. ─¿sabía que le podía oír? Algo, me decía que sí. ─Este es un caso muy extraño, jamás había visto casos como el tuyo. Pareces inconsciente, e incluso muerta, pero… estás más viva que nunca. ─si, lo sabía. ─Permíteme conectarte estos cables para que podamos comunicarnos. ─Noté como el hombre, cómo me había dicho, empezó a colocarme algunos cables, en los brazos, piernas y en la cabeza. Y entonces, algo mágico ocurrió, me vi en una sala, de color negro, como en las películas, pero la verdad, es que empecé a dudar si estaba ya en la realidad o no, pero entonces, alguien apareció, y reconocí la voz, aquel hombre viejo, era bajito, barba, anteojos, medio calvo con algún que otro pelo en la coronilla, pero medianamente calvo. Levaba una bata bastante larga, casi por sus tobillos, nariz pequeña y arrugada, manos bastante grandes, como todo "viejo" arrugadas, pequeños pies que asomaban por debajo de la bata, ojos bastante grandes y cejas peludas.

─Vaya, a si que… as i me imaginas… interesante, me gusta.

─Imaginar…

─Este no es el mundo real niña, yo ahora mismo estoy contigo aquí, en tu mente, y es bastante bonita y grande, ¡maravillosa!

─Mente… ¿por qué no puedo volver a la realidad?

─Bueno… después de estar un rato pensando… verás… ¿Tú… eras feliz en la Tierra? Porque… eres humana ¿no? ─Yo asentí.

─Yo… ─agaché la cabeza. ─no era feliz en la Tierra.

─Y ¿eres más feliz aquí? ─¿más feliz? Pues…

─No se que es peor.

─Vaya… a si que era eso. ─Yo levanté las cejas en señal de interrogación. ─Si… verás, tú lo has pasado muy mal en la Tierra, y aquí, por lo que veo, no te ha ido muy bien. A si que tu cuepo, ya no quería sufrir más, por que al parecer, tú has tendido mucho más dolor físico que moral, por eso tu cuerpo está desconectado, como un enchufe, ¿comprendes? ─Yo asentí.

─Y ¿Cómo hago para "enchufar" mi cuerpo de nuevo?

─Bueno… eso… es asta que tu cuerpo quiera, cuando él piense que ya no haya tanto sufrimiento como antes, podrás mover tu cuerpo. Ahora, será mejor que te cure esas heridas, te daré unas pociones para que no sientas nada. Yo asentí y le di las gracias.

Mientras el hombre me estaba curando, noté como la puerta se abría.

─¿Está ya la niña?

─Necesita reposo, eso es lo único que necesita, cuando ya esté bien, te mando llamar.

─No puedo, la necesito, el amo me pidió que la llevase ante el en cuanto la hayas curado… físicamente.

─Vale, quédate, pero en silencio. Y no toques nada.

Algunos minutos le hicieron falta al hombre mayor para que pudiera curarme físicamente. En todo ese momento, nadie dijo nada.

─Ya está, ahora, intenta descansar, ten paciencia, y no dejes que nadi e te destruya.

─¿Con quién hablas viejo loco?

─Contigo NO. ─Yo me lo pasaba pipa con esos dos. El hombre me cogió, nada delicadamente, caminamos, caminamos bastante, bueno… caminó él XD. Y como me aburría muchísimo, contaba, por segundos, desde la enfermería, hasta que el hombre me dejó en otra camilla, 200 segundos, o sea, un poco más de tres minutos, que a mí, se me hicieron eternos XD. Cuando llegamos al interior de la sala, algo me recorrió por el interior. Y el hombre, me dejó en la camilla, noté como se separaba, pero otro "aura" se acercaba y me tocó el chichón de la frente.

─Esto… esto no lo tenía antes, ¿Qué pasó? ─Era el chico, estaba segura, el chico de ojos "rojos"

─Si… que lo tenía mi señor.

─¿Estás contradiciéndome?

─No… No…

Pero algo ocurrió, el hombre soltó un quejido, y tosió, seguro que alguna patada en el estómago. Lo más raro, es que le chico estaba al lado mío, a si que seguro que le pegó alguien.

─No tenías que haber hecho eso ─dijo el chico que estaba a mi lado.

─Nos estaba tomando el pelo… ─es el chico de ojos verdes, vaya… ¡qué cómico! No se sus nombres, menos mal que sus ojos son de diferente color, aunque, podría ponerle otros motes… pero si eso… más tarde. El caso, es que el chico de ojos verdes le había dado un puñetazo/patada al hombre , que ahora mismo, solo se quejaba en el suelo, o el hombre era muy débil, o es que el ojos verdes, tenía una fuerza impresionante.

─No mis señores, yo no…

─Callate de una vez estúpido ser. ─dijo el chico que le había dado.

─Yo…

─No te hagas el tonto, sabemos que nos has estado mintiendo ─dijo el otro chico

─No señor, yo no…

─Te hemos pillado. Tenemos cámaras por toda la nave.

Nave, dijo ¿nave? Estamos en una nave, ¿referirá a un avión?, o una nave como las de las películas… estoy confundida, muy confundida.

─Pero señor… ─el chico no acabó, algo le ha debido frenar. Entonces el chico de ojos "rojos" habló.

─Pero…

─Hay muchos soldados que hacen daño a sus esclavas ─Soldados, ¿pero donde coño estoy? En un avión militar…

─¿Y qué? ─siguió hablando el chico ─¡Ha! Tú te refieres, que por que a ti, ¿no?, ¿Si o no? ─¿Era una pregunta retórica…? Puede, eso pensaba, pero no lo era. ─¿Te refieres a eso? ─dijo el chico elevando la voz.

─Si señor.

─Pues verás, eso… a ti no te importa. ─Noté como el chico se iba alejando de mí, y supuse que iba hasta el hombre que estaba en el suelo, creo. ─La chica se quedará con nosotros hasta que despierte, y que no me entere yo que se te ocurre pasarte por aquí, acercarte a ella, mirarla, o si quiera respirar el mismo aire ─¿Me estaba defendiendo? Wuau, la verdad es que sus palabras me dieron un respiro, ahora me sentía genial, súper bien, y por fin estaba en paz conmigo misma. Y aunque mentalmente estaba genial, mi cuerpo cada vez esta peor, o por lo menos, eso siento yo. Me recorrían sudores fríos, y a veces me daban escalofríos. Me preocupé un poco más de los chicos.

─Ya veremos que hacemos contigo ─dijo el ojiverde.

Me pareció escuchar pisadas hacia la salida, a si que supe que el hombre "herido", se había ido. Oí como los dos chicos que quedaban en la sala se acercaban a mí.

─¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese? ─dijo el ojiverde.

─Todavía no lo se, antes tenemos que saber si esta chica es humana. ─¿Es que ellos no lo son?, ¿y yo?, ¿lo soy? Las dudas me carcomían la cabeza, tenía muchas dudas. Siento que nunca pertenecí a la Tierra, era diferente a las demás chicas, a las demás chicas y a todos los demás, diferente, era rara, no encajaba con nadie, claro hasta que conocí a Bra. ─Tú te quedarás vigilándola ─continuó el chico.

─¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?

─¿Quién si no?

─A un soldado, al doctor chiflado… ─supongo que se referirá al doctor.

─Un soldado la podría dañará más de lo que está, y el Dr. Post ─Dr Post, vaya a si se llamaba. ─tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Noté como el chico se alejaba de mi lado.

─¿Por qué tanto interés en esta humana? ─eso, ¿por qué tanto interés en mí?, a mí también me interesa.

─Ya te lo dije, ningún humano se salta tres salas de un tirón, además, es una cría, y me dijo que nunca había practicado artes marciales.

─Pues te habrá mentido.

─No mentía, de eso estoy seguro. Además es una humana pura ─¿Pura? Qué significaba eso…

─Ya lo que tú digas…

─Tú quédate aquí hasta que despierte, no debe de faltar mucho. No dejes que nada ni nadie se acerque, ¿me has entendido?

El chico que estaba a mi lado no respondió, por lo menos, no hablando.

Desde que se había ido el chico de ojos "rojos", todo había quedado en silencio, bueno, alguna vez, el ojiverde se quejaba, como "genial" decía muchas veces frustrado, se notaba bastante que no quería estar aquí conmigo, también soltaba algún "y ahora, me dice que tengo que cuidar a una mocosa humana", es verdad, eso es lo que soy, una mocosa. El caso, es que el chico no paraba de ir un lado a otro, y a otro, lo único que se oía en la habitación, eran sus pisadas y quejas, y como yo también me aburría muchísimo, empecé a contar.

Y cuando ya llevaba tres horas, veintitrés minutos y 8 segundos, noté como el chico, se acercaba a mí.

─Parece que está muerta. ─Noté como su aliento tocaba mi cuello, me hubiese dado un escalofrío si me pudiese mover. ─Me aburro muchísimo, me voy a ir por unos segundos. ─y entonces, desapareció. Como se atrevía a dejarme sola, alguien podría venir. Y entonces, me empecé a preocupar, y todavía más cuando noté como alguien se acercaba a mí, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, por que de algo estaba segura, no era nadie conocido, además, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y los escalofríos iban y venían

─Vaya… ─le oí decir ─qué linda…está dormida…ahora que lo pienso… nunca me he aprovechado de una chica durmiendo, estaría bien… ─pero que dice este degenerado… no hablara en serio… o si… ─Noté como la mano del chico rozaba uno de mis pechos, pero menos mal, que no llegó a manas, por que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo derribo, me hubiese gustado ver como, y justo en ese momento, noté como mi cuerpo temblaba.

─¿Qué mierda estás haciendo humano asqueroso? ─mi chico ojiverde… mi…mi chico… bueno… ahora si… pero… ante no, ustedes ya me entienden XD.

─Yo…

─¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ─grito el chico de ojos "rojos"

─Nada, que… este asqueroso humano estaba a punto de tocarla.

─Y a eso lo llamas nada… ─gritó el chico─ ¿Y tú, donde estabas?

─Me despisté un segundo nada más…

─Tú… ─supuse que se lo decía el hombre. Por Dios que me encontraba mal, sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer, y sentía, que mis segundos, se acababan. ─Vete de aquí ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta. Y Tú…¿Donde diablos estabas?, Te dije que te quedaras.

─Solo fue durante unos segundos.

─Me da igual, no vuelvas a desobedecerme… ─mis sentidos, por lo menos los pocos que me quedaban, se iban perdiendo.

─¿Qué?, ¿Desobedecerte? Tú no me das orde… ─Y entonces si, todo cayó, mi cuerpo se desvaneció más de lo que estaba, y mi mente comenzó a vagar entre un mondo de colores y fantasía, pensé que iba a ser más malo.

Y en cuanto a la discusión de los protagonistas, yo, no oí nada más, pero tengo contactos, y me contaron lo que ocurrió, aunque, con un toque mío. Ustedes ya saben quiénes son, a si que así los llamaré, este paréntesis de lo ocurrido, acabará cuando yo diga.

─¿Y ahora que te pasa a ti? ─dijo Freezer mirando a Cell, entre medio enfadado y confuso por el rostro de su "socio"

─Se… se ha movido ─Freezer fue corriendo hacia mi, y se puso a mi lado, mientras Cell, se mantenía alejado. Por que yo, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada.

─Tsss… despierta… ─El chico me tocó la frente ─¡Joder!

─¿Qué pasa? ─dijo Cell mientras se acercaba un poco preocupado.

─¿Cuáles la temperatura media de los humanos?

─36 ºC y medio.

─Esta chica no está bien, tócala. ─Y la mano de Freezer fue sustituida por la mano de Cell.

─Está ardiendo, será mejor que llamemos al doctor.

Después de llamar al doctor, se quedó revisándome, tan solo para comprobar que no tenía nada grave. Freezer se había ido a una misión, y Cell, estaba a mi lado, y el Dr. Post al otro lado. Cuando el doctor ya sabía lo que me pasaba, sonrió, y Cell, lo notó.

─¿De qué se ríe?

─La chica despertará en una hora aproximadamente. Vaya… por fin conseguiste sentirte segura…

─¿Con quién habla?

─Con la nena.

─Si no está despierta.

─Si que lo está, o lo estaba.

─Pero no se mueve.

─No, pero si que escuchaba, escuchaba todo.

─¿Cómo es posible?

─No es una humana normal y corriente, de todo el odio acumulado, ha conseguido que su estructura cambie.

─Dice… ¿qué el odio que le han provocado la ha convertido en… esto?

─¿Esto?, es solo una cría, que ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, es una cría humana, claro que no es una humana corriente.

─Bien… ¿Algo más que no sepa?

─En este mundo, muchas, pero sobre la muchacha, si, cámbiale los trapos mojados cada hora, y no te separes de ella.

─¿Es una orden?

─No, no cumplirías, tómatelo mejor cómo… una suplica.

Y el Dr. Post, se fue, y nada más salir por la puerta, Freezer entró.

─¿Qué tal está?

─Sigue sin cambios, aunque a veces siento como si se quisiese mover, y no pudiese.

─Muy observador. Sabes… he estado pensando ─dijo Freezer mientras ocupaba el sitio del doctor.

─Que bien… ¿algo interesante? ─dijo Cell haciendo ironía.

─No creo que te guste mi plan.

─¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterme en medio de tus planes?

─Eres mi socio, pero… acabo de cambiar de opinión, mejor… nada, olvídalo, tú no querrías.

─¿Y para eso piensas?  
─Entonces… ¿Quieres, o no quieres formar parte de mis planes?

─No

─Pues eso… ahora… si quieres, ya te puedes ir, yo me encargo de ella.

Y dicho esto, Freezer se quedó conmigo durante todo el día, y esa hora que se supone que yo tendría que haber despertado, se pasó, al igual que dos, tres, y cuatro horas, hasta que al fin, desperté.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el capítulo entero. Capítulo hecho para DEBILIDADES, historia mía. Para saber de qué habla, entren en DEBILIDADES.**

* * *

RECUERDO 3

─Tsss, ¿Cómo estás? ─y como lo recordaba, el chico de ojos "rojos" estaba a mi lado, me miraba serio.

─Bi…bien…

─¿Te duele algo?

─No, estoy… perfectamente ─le sonreí débilmente, y la verdad, es que estaba genial, no me dolía nada, interiormente, ya que todavía seguía teniendo el moratón.

─Bien, llamaré a tu amo para que venga a buscarte ─el chico se iba a dar la vuelta, pero, yo no me quería ir con ese hombre… tenía miedo.

─Espera… ─el chico se giró ─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Me llamo Freezer. Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? ─Y entonces, toda mi pequeña vida, me pasó por la mente en tan solo unos segundos… ese nombre… le tenía odio, repulsión, asco… miedo… ese nombre… representaba mi persona, mi ser… y yo no quiero seguir siendo más ese ser.

─Yo… me llamo Yasha. ─bonito nombre para ser inventado.

─Muy bien… Yasha… ¿Tienes algo que contarme? ─¿Qué contarle? No, solo tenía muchas preguntas… pero no dije nada.

─ No…

─Ire a llamar a tu amo…

El chico, salió por la puerta…, y yo, comencé a temblar, de miedo… nervios… ni idea… pero yo no quería ir con ese hombre, tenía miedo de sus amenazas… No tardaron mucho… a los pocos minutos, ya estaban allí, escuche como Freezer le decía al hombre que esperase fuera.

─Ven aquí ─me dijo parado justo al lado de la puerta. Me acerqué a él, un metro me separaba, él era alto, a si que se agachó, quedando a mi medida. ─Escuchame bien… tienes mucho potencial… y quiero que vengas todos los días aquí, ven por la mañana, a las diez, toma esto para saber que hora es ─Supuse que me daría un reloj, pero no fue así, o por lo menos, no tenía pinta de serlo, estaba equivocada, si que lo era, pero no era un reloj corriente, no funcionaba con pilas… ni con electricidad, me llamó la atención, y tenía un uso muy fácil, solo contar, sí, estaba hecho de cuerdas de diferentes colores, y las cuerdas, se movían, marcando así, las horas, los minutos, y los segundos. Yo asentí ─Y lo más importante, si ese hombre te hace… sólo si te hace algo, defiéndete, no te pasará nada, eres una chica lista, no dejes que nadie se aproveche de ti ─Al final… el chico resultó ser todo un amor… era mucho más cariñoso y amable de lo que me pareció a simple vista.

Después de acabar esa pequeña charla, Freezer me llevó fuera.

─Ni se te ocurra hacerla nada, o si no, no contarás para vivirlo. ─le dijo Freezer a aquel hombre. Menos mal, ya me sentía mucho más segura, pero lo que no sabía, es que aquel hombre, no tenía ningún reparo en obedecer las órdenes del jefe, pero de eso… ya me encargaría yo.

El hombre, me dio un empujón, y me llevó hasta la habitación, la primera habitación.

─A si que te chivaste… ─Yo negué con la cabeza… y lo peor… era que el hombre… se acercaba mucho a mi.

─No me toques…

─O si no qué.

─Me chivaré.

─Nadie te creería…

─Freezer me creería. ─y entonces, no lo vi venir, la mano del hombre, se estampó contra mi rostro derecho, era fuerte, muy fuerte, ya que consiguió tirarme al suelo.

No se por qué, pero yo… sonreí… y eso, me llevó al infierno, ya que aquel hombre… se me tiró encima, y yo, ya no tenía escapatoria, el hombre no pesaba mucho, pero si tenía buenos músculos, y me agarraba las muñecas, las dos muñecas con una sola mano, y su enorme cuerpo, en mi abdomen.

─Sabes… con el tiempo… ya me corresponderás… todavía no eres mayor… y puedo controlarte fácilmente ─y estaba muy equivocado.

─Suéltame… ─intenté salir de debajo de él, pero lo único, y más grave que conseguía, era mover mi cadera, y con ella, la entrepierna del hombre, que aumentaba considerablemente, y en esos momentos, supe que ya estaba perdida.

─Cariño, será mejor que no te muevas así si quieres luego arrepentirte. ─entonces, paré en seco. ─ a si me gusta… obediente…

Vi como el hombre, acerca su rostro al mio, y yo lo único que deseaba era que alguien me sacara de ahí en esos momentos… sabía que me iba a dar otro beso… de esos asquerosos, babosos y repugnantes… yo eché la cabeza hacia un lado... queriendo que no ocurriese lo inevitable… y efectivamente, ocurrió. El hombre atrapó mis pequeños labios entre los suyos, no fue nada, dos segundos… pero ahora, venía el infierno de verdad… con la mano que le sobraba, me fue subiendo la pequeña camisa que llevaba, y dejando ver mis pequeños senos formados, con un pequeño top por encima, que no tardó en desaparecer. El hombre mientras sobaba unos de mis senos… se acercó otra vez hacia mi rostro, sacó la lengua… y rozó mis labios. Era la cosa más asquerosa que había visto en mi vida, y no se como no me dieron arcadas.

─Déjame…

─No te voy a soltar… tienes un cuerpo muy vello como para que se desperdicie… y ahora, te marcaré como mía… ─y eso hizo… comenzó a succionar mi cuello como una sanguijuela, me lamía el cuello… me tocaba con sus asquerosas manos… y yo… no me inmutaba… él ya pagaría por esto. Cuando el hombre acabó de su "tarea", comenzó a succionar el seno derecho, provocando una erección en el pequeño pezón.

─Déjame… ─le volví a repetir… tenía un plan para salir de esta… La verdad que no sabía como reaccionar, pero lo hice, justo en esos momentos solté un gemido… sí, un gemido… solo quería que mi plan funcionase, y al parecer… daba resultado.

El hombre comenzó a acariciarme el otro seno que quedaba sin explorar, y al oír mi gemido… él, se despistó y dejó mis manos sueltas… era ahora o nunca…

Le cogí con mis manos sus hombros, y lo eche hacia un lado, quedando liberada, pero al hombre… no le pareció muy bien que se diga a si que por todos los medios, intentó cogerme, claro que no le resultaba tan fácil, él seguía en el suelo, y me cogía por los tobillos, pero yo le pisaba las manos, y así, conseguí salir de allí. Empecé a correr por todos los pasillos, de un lado a otro, girando en cada esquina, y entonces, sin pensarlo, me metí a una sala, me faltaba el aire, a si que me escondí debajo de una mesa, necesitaba tranquilizarme si no quería ser descubierta, intenté vestirme "decentemente" ya que aquel hombre no me había dejado muy bien… Pasaron segundos… o tal vez minutos, yo ya estaba recuperada, y me sentía mejor, a si que salí de mi pequeño escondite. Observé la sala en la que me encontraba, era pequeña, bastante pequeña, solo tenía una mesa y una silla, claro que parecía como si estuviese abandonada… pero muy limpia, no había nada encima de la mesa, ni en los cajones… absolutamente nada, no sabía si me descubrirían, pero no pensé en eso, a si que salí de allí, abrí la puerta despacio, y saqué mi cabeza… miré a todos lados… nadie… y entonces si, salí corriendo, y otra vez atravesando pasillos, para la derecha, para la izquierda… corría como si la vida me fuese en ello, y así era, pero lo más raro de todo, es que no me encontraba a nadie… estaba sola en… en donde estuviese… ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba perdida… pero... mejor aquí que donde estaba…

Cuando ya me cansé de correr, fui caminando despacio, claro que… todo lo malo me pasa a mí. Y allí estaba él, aquel hombre repugnante… hablaba con alguien, tal vez, preguntando por mí, y yo, me quedé paralizada, no podía moverme… alguien me había hecho algo, y entonces, noté una voz en mi espalda.

─He chicos… mirad lo que he encontrado… ─alguien hablaba en mi espalda… tenía la voz ronca y grave… se me erizó el cabello… pero claro… pegó tal grito… que la gente… que estaba delante mía, me miraban sonrientes… y aquel hombre, se acercó a mí.

─Gracias por encontrarla… esta rata se me había perdido… ─se acercó a mí, y me cogió de la muñeca, entonces, si me pude mover…, claro que ahora estaba rodeada por un montón de hombres cuarentones que me miraban babosos y salidos…

─Un día nos la tienes que dejar… queremos jugar con ella… ─el hombre que me llevaba, soltó una carcajada.

─Ni lo sueñes… ella es mía, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para conseguir una. ─Yo tenía que intentar salir de aquí, me estaba desesperando… todas las miradas se posaban en mí… y me daban escalofríos. ─Vamonos de aquí preciosa… terminaremos lo que empezamos… ─o no… otra vez no… el hombre tiró de mí… arrastrándome un par de metros… pero entonces… recordé algo. "si ese hombre te hace… sólo si te hace algo, defiéndete, no te pasará nada, eres una chica lista, no dejes que nadie se aproveche de ti" Y solo esas palabras, me hicieron tener el valor, que jamás habría tenido. Y lo aproveché muy bien… él me dijo que no me pasaría nada si le pegaba… o por lo menos… eso fue lo que yo di a entender. No supe como lo hice… peo lo hice… una de mis piernas se paró, lo que el hombre, tuvo que hacer más fuerza… luego… la otra pierna… también se paró y entonces sí, el hombre se dio la vuelta… y yo… aproveché, le di un codazo… si, un codazo en el estómago… supuse que no le haría daño, pero me confundí, por que al hombre, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco… se calló de rodillas, y me soltó… no sabía que le había dado tan fuerte… esa era mi oportunidad, me di la vuelta… pero no pude andar ya que alo me paralizó… era un ¿monstruo?... pero no era normal y corriente, miré sus ojos… me miraba sorprendido… sus ojos calidos… me recordaban alguien, por un momento pensé que… no… no puede ser él… pero se parecían tanto… solo unos segundos… unos segundos muy valiosos que perdí en mirar al monstruo a los ojos para confirmar mi sospecha, era él… pero después de esos segundos… volví a la realidad… detrás tenía un hombre ileso, delante, mucha gente cabreada… y a la derecha… un monstruo confundido… la única salida… la izquierda, y otra vez… empecé a correr. Oía como los hombre me seguían… los oía gritar muy fuerte, y no se por qué, pero me dio por mirar el reloj… conté los hilos… las 5:09 vaya… que tarde…

Seguía corriendo… y detrás tenía una manada… me encontré con otro maldito espejo… y lo atravesé sin detenerme a comprobar si era de verdad o no… aparecí en un muy pequeña sala, muy pequeña… con un montón de botones a los lados… luego me fijé en el otro lado de la sala… otro espejo… lo atravesé… y entonces, lo vi, otra vez él… el monstruo que se parecía al chico ojiverde… también llamado Cell como oí una vez a Freezer, estaba delante mía… es verdad que no tenía pruebas que se asemejaran al chico… pero es que eran muy parecidos… y la verdad es que lo observaba detenidamente… su cuerpo… como si de una armadura se tratase…verde… la verdad es que no se por cuanto tiempo estuve murándole… ya que… al parecer… la manada seguía detrás de mi, y como yo hice, pasaron todos los hombres… y no se por qué… pero yo corrí… y me puse detrás de Cell, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer… algo, me salió bien, ya que al verle, todos lo hombres se pararon y le miraron.

─Señor… esa mocosa… ─empezó a decir el hombre que iba a la cabeza… pero fue interrumpido por Cell.

─Ya lo vi… yo me encargaré ─dijo mirándome por encima del hombro. ─Ahora, marcharos. Decidle a su amo que cuando se halla recuperado, venga a verme. ─todos asintieron, y después de dos segundos… Cell y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala. Yo le miraba un poco confundida… seguro que me regañaría o me castigaría por haberle hecho algo a aquel hombre… solo esperaba que Freezer saltara en mi defensa. Pero todo lo que yo pensaba que iba a ocurrir, no ocurrió.

─¿Qué pasa?, ¿No me recuerdas? ─Estaba en lo cierto… era eél…

─Se perfectamente quien eres. ─le dije con tono frío, él solo soltó una carcajada.

─Bueno… ─Cell se empezó a acercar a mí ─Al menos me recuerdas… ─se paró justo en frente de mi. ─¿Cómo te hizo eso? ─¿eso? A que se refería… miraba a mi cuello, me toqué… será… un chupetón, tenía un chupetón… y no se porqué, pero eso hizo cubrir mis mejillas de rojo.

─Me… me pegó…

─Me estás mintiendo… eso no es un cardenal…

─Allá tú…. ─le dije mirándole a los ojos.

─Bien… ven conmigo… ─Cell se dio la vuelta para pasar otra vez por donde el "espejo", pero se detuvo al oír mis palabras.

─¿Vas a llevarme con Freezer?

─¿Quieres que te lleve con él? ─¿Quería?, por supuesto que sí… él era el único que me había "apoyado". Y yo, asentí mirándole seria. ─Bien… sígueme. ─Y entonces sonreí, menos mal, por que no aguantaba quedarme con el hombre ese.

Y tal cómo dijo él, le seguí, yendo para allá, vi a mi amo, no quería hacerlo, de verdad que intenté que no se notara, pero lo hice, una sonrisa victoriosa salió de mis labios, el como respuesta, me gruño. Noté que se sujetaba muy fuerte el estómago, me preguntaba si yo le había podido hacer tal cosa… aunque mejor sería no averiguarlo.

Por fin ya habíamos llegado a aquella sala, tan acogedora… miento… no era para nada acogedora, pero era donde mejor me sentía… libre…

Al entrar, vi cómo Freezer se acercaba a nosotros, primero miró a Cell, luego me miró a mi, se puso sobre una rodilla.

─¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ─me preguntó serio.

─Se sobrepaso… ─pero Cell me cortó.

─Tenías razón… solamente le dio un codazo en el estómago. ─Freezer sonrió de medio lado. ─Sentí el dolor del humano por todo mi cuerpo. ─Entonces Freezer dejó de sonreir. ¡O no! Pensé que ya la había liado… a lo mejor no era lo que yo pensaba…

─Yo… yo no quería darle tan fuerte. ─dije mientras una gota de miedo se instalaba en mi rostro, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Freezer se incorporó, miró a Cell.

─Bien… tú no quieres participar en mis planes, al parecer, me tendré que hacer cargo yo, a si que, te sugiero que vayas aprendiendo, por que mientras yo me quedo con ella, tu me reemplazaras. ─le dijo muy serio a Cell.

─¿Qué?, a si que ese era tu plan, querías que me encargara yo de ella. ─Freezer asintió. Cell resopló ─Bien… to me encargo… yo cuidaré de lla.

─Bien, sabía que al final acabarías aceptando.

De que hablaban, decían que se harían cargo de mi, pero yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide, ya se hacerlo yo por mi misma, y así de claro, se lo dije.

─Yo… ─los dos me miraron. ─yo se cuidarme por mi misma, no necesito de nadie ni de nada para sobrevivir. ─el primero en sonreír fue Cell.

─No en el mundo real. ─esto no se iba a quedar así.

─No se que mundo será ese, pero en el que yo vivo, tienes que hacer algo más para sobrevivir. ─luego, Freezer me sonrió, no se porque, pero consiguió tranquilizarme.

─No te preocupes, ya sabemos que te puedes ocupar tu solita de todo, simplemente, queremos… ayudarte. ─le miré confundida ─Si, verás… pensamos que tienes mucho potencial adentro, y queremos ayudarte a que sepas cómo utilizarlo. ─Y… más o menos, iba comprendiendo, tenía… poder… algo así, y querían ayudarme a sacarlo… lo único que pude hacer es sentir. Freezer miró a Cell. ─Por las mañanas me encargo yo, por la tarde tú.

Y cuando ya no había nada más que decir, Cell se fue, dejándome a solas con Freezer. Y cómo Cell había hecho, Freezer se fijo en mi cuello, y yo, automáticamente puse mi mano en el cuello, pero él, me la quitó, y observó.

─¿Cómo se hace eso? ─como se hace… ─He visto a chicas que lo tienen. ─más chicas… tengo suerte… mucha suerte… pensar que hay chicas que no pueden defenderse…

─Se llama chupetón. ─él abrió más los ojos.

─Veo… ¿te molesta? ─me molesta… Me señalé el chupetón, él asintió.

─Un poco… sólo escuece.

─Ya veo ─dijo sentándose en una seña, que parecía muy cómoda, que se encontraba cerca. ─Y tu, está más que claro, que no quieres que te llevemos con tu amo ─yo asentí ─lo suponía, tal cómo dije antes, yo entrenaré contigo por las mañas, a las diez en punto en la sala de entrenamiento número 5, comerás con algunos de los humanos que hay en estos pasillos, también comerás conmigo. Después tendrás algunas horas libres, que puedes aprovechar como quieras, y luego, entrenaras con Cell hasta el anochecer. ─se me pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar esas palabras ─y cuando sea de noche, podrás hacer lo que te plazca, es el único momento del día en que no hay nadie por los pasillos, o normalmente nadie. De momento, esa va ser tu rutina, si hay algún cambio, no tardarás en saberlo.

La conversación, ya estaba dicha, no os lo podéis imaginar, pero sentía una felicidad en ese instante… jamás me había sentido tan feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es el capítulo entero. Capítulo hecho para DEBILIDADES, historia mía. Para saber de qué habla, entren en DEBILIDADES.**

RECUERDO 4

Después de aquella charla, Freezer me llevó a una habitación, me dijo que se encontraba cerca de la de Cell, y la verdad, es que no sabía si eso me hacía sentir más segura, lo único que sabía, o por lo menos, yo notaba, es que la felicidad estaba por caer. Fue así como mi primer día en… sea donde quisiese que estuviese, iba a comenzar.

Me desperté… no se cómo por que estaba súper cansada, y además, no tenía despertador, el caso, es que me había levantado a las 8:32, no sabía si había gente por los pasillos, ni salí, ya que… tenía hambre, mucha hambre, desde que llegué no había comido absolutamente nada, y mi estómago iba a desfallecer, ¿aquí se desayunaría?, yo diría que sí, ya que había bastantes humanos por aquí. Y por orden de mi estómago, salí de mi habitación, topándome con alguien a quién no me hacía mucha gracia ver.

─Ven conmigo si quieres comer algo. ─Si, era el Cell, humano… y lo prefería así. Pero había descubierto, que aquí, si que se desayunaba, y no dude un segundo antes de seguirle.

Cada vez me sorprendía más, ya que en el sitio donde me encontraba, era enorme, pasillos y más pasillos, puertas y espejos… por todos lados. Yo sólo me concentré en Cell, caminaba despacio, derecho y firme… absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba… o eso parecía.

Tardamos poco en llegar, era una sala, mesas por todos lados… y no se me paso por alto… que al entrar, todo el mundo se levantó… haciendo una reverencia… parecían sincronizados, por supuesto que le hacían la reverencia a Cell, pero no sabía que tuviese un cargo (si se le puede llamar de alguna forma) tan alto. Nada mas hacer la reverencia (con un simple asentimiento) todas las miradas pasaron a mí. Me entró un escalofrío, allí no había mucha gente… todos humanos… o por lo menos, lo parecían, pero todos me miraban… vi miradas de odio, tristeza, comprensión… pero sobre todo… envidia… aún sin saber por qué, por que claro… ¿Qué me podrían envidiar a mí?

Cell se paró, y yo por consiguiente, también.

─Siéntate allí, yo ahora vuelvo. ─me señaló una mesa en una esquina, parecía más elegante que las demás… la mesa era de unos tres metros cuadrados… más grande de lo normal. Y a los dos segundos de haberse ido Cell, yo, tragué seco, me acerqué lentamente a la mesa que me había señalado. Sentía que en algún momento, alguien saltaría sobre mí para hacerme daño, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Y al sentarme en una de las cinco sillas que allí había, me sentí muchísimo más aliviada, y entonces, suspiré.

Me centré más en mirar en donde me encontraba. Una sala bastante grande, mesas de diferente tamaño, pero ninguna superaba en la que estaba, iluminada por tres fluorescentes grandes de color azul, dándole a la sala un aspecto siniestro. La mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías, exceptuando cinco de las mesas, que estaban llenas, en total, 9 hombres, cinco en una mesa, y cuatro en la otra. Todos hombres, al parecer humanos, ninguno superaba los 30 años, y todos, sin excepción, me miraban. Tres de ellos me sonreían, los otros seis, me miraban indiferentes. También me fijé que ninguno tenía nada sobre las mesas, algunos estaban de brazos cruzados, ¿Será que esperan a alguien? Y efectivamente, eso era. Las puertas del "comedor" se abrieron, entró un hombre, bajito y calvo… delgado y fuerte… y detrás de él… venían todas las emociones juntas, magulladas… tristes, rabiosas, envidiosas… si… todas ellas… en fila de a dos. Niñas que no superaban los 16 años. Las más mayores, iban detrás, serias… al parecer tranquilas, pero con un toque de miedo en los ojos. Desde que había venido… ¿Dónde estaban todas esas niñas? Al entrar todas en la sala, algunas se me quedaban mirando, ¿sorprendidas? Si, esa era la palabra, a algunas se les desprendía la mandíbula, otras abrían los ojos. Claro, que siempre estaba ella, LA ENVIDIA, el general de todas aquellas sensaciones que se clavaban en mí. Me fije en las chicas, la mayoría ojerosas, ojos rojos, delgadas… parecían mal nutridas, y sucias, como si no se hubieran lavado en días. No eran muchas chicas, pude contar 18.

Detrás de las chicas, apareció Cell, miraba al frente, con esos ojos verdes intensos. Fue hacia donde se encontraban las mesas donde se sentaban los hombres, y se puso entre ellas, pero no sin antes, echarme una mirada para comprobar que estuviese ahí, después, volvió su mirada hacia las chicas que se encontraban en frente. El hombre que encabezaba a las chicas, cogió a una de las primeras, la cogía del antebrazo, fuertemente, la arrastró hacia una mesa, una mesa solitaria. La chica, en ningún momento se quejó. Así, 4 más, hasta que el hombre volvió a coger a una de las chicas, y entonces, un hombre de los que estaban en la mesa, se levantó, fue hasta la chica, y la cogió de la mano. Era diferente, no la trataba con dureza, ni era un bruto, simplemente la cogió de la mano, no se podía decir, que muy frágilmente, pero si con cuidado. El hombre se llevó a la chica hasta una esquina de la habitación, la sentó en una silla, y él la sentó a su lado, aquella chica no tendría más de 13 años. Estaría pendiente de ellos.

Y así, con todas las chicas menores de 14, luego, las más mayores. Ningún hombre volvió a coger a ninguna niña. Todas esparcidas por el comedor. Cell ni se inmutaba, siempre mirando al frente. Sólo quedaban 8 niñas… 8 hombres…

El hombre en cabeza, cogió a una de ellas, y como suponía, un hombre se levantó, fue hasta la chica, la cogió bruscamente, y se la llevó a una mesa. Claro que para sorpresa para mi, nada más que la chica se hubo sentado, el hombre se inclinó hacia ella, y le dijo algo que no supe identificar, lo único que se, es que la chica, soltó una lágrima, sólo una. Y entonces el hombre, se acercó a sus labios, y la besó, no parecía una beso brusco, y mucho menos violento, me atrevería a decir que tenía algo de ternura… aunque tal vez sea mi imaginación. Y lo más raro, es que el beso, fue correspondido, fue un beso corto, no más de cinco segundos. Y no tenía nada que ver con el que me dieron a mí.

Los casos de las demás chicas, fueron algo parecido, claro que sin la ternura de por medio. Cómo todas, el hombre iba, la cogía del brazo, se la llevaba a una mesa, y luego le daba un beso, alguno más agresivo, otro más apasionado… pero ninguno con aquella ternura de por medio.

Después de que las chicas se hubiesen sentado en su correspondiente sitio, empezó a llegar más gente, claro que todos hombres, más jóvenes, más viejos, delgados… eso si… a todos les sobraban músculos por todos lados. Algunos ocuparon asiento con alguna de las chicas, otros solo se sentaban en grupo, claro que todos pasaron por el lado de Cell haciéndole una reverencia, y cómo no, la mayoría me miraban.

Ya todos colocados en sus sitios, Cell, volvió a mirarme, se acercó a mí, y se sentó a mi lado derecho. Y cada vez, sentían las miradas que se me clavaban por todos lados. A los pocos minutos de estar allí sin hacer nada… alguien me llamó, si… era mi estómago, me rugía una barbaridad, y no sabía si alguien lo escucharía. Y ya por fin…Freezer entró por la puerta. Todo el mundo se levantó, ¿Debería yo hacer lo mismo? Entonces, le miré a los ojos, entendí por sus ojos que no hacia falta, y como Cell, tampoco me levanté. Detrás de Freezer, venían otros dos hombres, a uno me daba la sensación que le conocía de algo… era un hombre bajito… con mucha barba, anteojos, y una pequeña calva…claro… ya me acuerdo… era el Dr. Post, claro, que la última vez que lo "vi" estaba dentro de mi mente, y algo cambiado. Y el otro hombre… jamás lo había visto, era diferente a los demás, ojos oscuros, pelo corto azabache, delgado atlético, piel pálida… interesante. Freezer se sentó a mi lado, al lado de Freezer el Dr. Post, y a su, lado aquel hombre. Este me miró.

─¿Nos podríais presentar, no? ─dijo él mirándome con un toque de sorpresa.

─Por su puesto ─añadió Freezer ─Yhasa… ─vaya, que raro sonaba mi nuevo nombre… será mejor que no se me olvide. ─al Dr. Post ya lo conoces, y este… es Guía, nuestro… encargado de personal.

─Mucho gusto ─me dijo Guía sonriéndome, y yo, lo único que pude hacer, es devolverle una sonrisa sincera de mi parte. ─Y… ─dijo mirando a Freezer ─¿Se puede saber por qué esta señorita está hoy acompañándonos? ─Freezer le sonrió de lado, y me miró.

─Ella es... ─volvió a mirarle a él. ─Especial. ─No pude sino sonreír otra vez.

─Eso, está claro, si no, no estaría aquí. Lo que yo digo, es… ¿Qué la hace especial?

─Su fuerza interior ─le dijo Freezer mientras me posaba la mirada. Podía sentir su mirada… me penetraba… y yo, no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos de hielo… curioso… sus ojos… diferentes a todos lo que haya visto jamás…me transmitían un brillo… aunque tal vez en sus ojos, lo único que pude materializar, fue el brillo de unos de los fluorescentes que se apagó. Él pestañeó, será mejor que quites las manos de la mesa. ─Le miré un poco confundida, pero eso fue lo que hice, al igual que todos en ese comedor, y a los pocos segundos, una ráfaga de viento, me pasó en la cara, pestañeé, ese milisegundo, bastó para que la mesa, ya estuviera repleta de manjares exquisitos: tostadas, bollos de crema, de nata, chocolate… salado, salchichas beicon, tortitas… zumos, café, chocolate…frutas… de todo… y sólo de oler y mirar, mi estómago ya había llenado, si, ojala fuese cierto. Y antes de coger nada, me fijé en los demás, puede ser que fuesen formales a la hora de comer, o puede ser, que comiesen como cerdos… a mi me pareció, que era una mezcla… o se, normal, como todo el mundo. Vi como Freezer se echaba un poco de café, el Dr. Post, cogía un bollo de nata, Guía, cogía un par de salchichas y beicon, el único que me faltaba, fue Cell, y él, no cogió nada, miraba al frente. Yo solo me fijaba en cómo los demás comían, mientras que en mi plato no había nada… entonces, algo me quitó de mis pensamientos.

─Yasha… deberías comer algo, hoy va a ser un día muy duro ─yo le sonreí, y agité la cabeza energéticamente.

Aquí, empezaba mi festín, me eché un poco de zumo de naranja, cogí un bollo de chocolate… y mis ojos brillaban, me sentía llena… si, es una exageración, pero en mi casa, no entraba chocolate, y el que entraba, estaba claro que no era para mi, en mi casa, solo comía pan con un poco de mantequilla, y algunos días, muy pocas veces, podía permitirme ir a casa de Bra a desayunar… y cuando volvía… mejor sería que me hubiese lavado los dientes… pero ahora… no se si sería el día más feliz de mi vida… pero estaba muy feliz… después de acabar el bollo, cogí una salchicha… estaba en el cielo. Y mientras yo comía, había alguien, que no paraba de observarme, si, sentía la mirada de Cell en mi lado izquierdo, solo se que yo estaba demasiado ocupada en comer para darme cuenta de algo.

Cuando ya mi festín había acabado, me puse a observar. Había algunas parejas que me interesaban. La primera, la chica de no más de 13 años, la que observé primero. El hombre no comía, pero ella si, comía despacio, y se le notaba medianamente feliz, por llamarlo de alguna forma, estaban bastante cerca de mí, y no me costó ningún problema observarlos. El chico la miraba fijamente, parecía tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados, sentado a su lado. Y de vez en cuanto, la decía algo que no llegaba a entender, pero la reacción de la chica, normalmente, siempre era el mismo, sonreír… si… sonreír, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, no era de tristeza, pero tampoco de felicidad. También me di cuenta, de que hubo algunas miradas hacia mí, parecía que hablasen sobre mí… bueno… no parecía… hablaban sobre mí, ¿Es que era raro lo que yo estaba haciendo? Y si era eso, ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo? Y la verdad es que todo el mundo hablaba sobre mí, no es muy difícil averiguarlo, cuando la mayoría de los hombres y niñas allí presentes, me miraban cada dos por tres, se volvían, hablaban, y luego volvían a mirarme para hacer así, un circulo infinito. Después de aquella pareja, me fije en la siguiente que había logrado cautivarme, fue aquella pareja en la que el hombre decidió por lo más sano darle un beso a la chica… pero no un beso cualquiera… un beso correspondido, yo no se si sería por obligación, que seguro era lo más lógico, pero ninguna de las demás chicas, correspondió a ningún otro, as i que esa era mi segunda pareja. Estaban bastante lejos de mí, y solamente podía ver a la chica de frente, ya que el chico, me daba la espalda. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, no lloraba… pero si que lo había hecho, Ninguno de los dos comía, y ella tenía la mirada gacha, más bien ausente, parecía no estar en la sala. Esa chica tendría unos 15 años, bastante joven para estar aquí, al igual que todas. Y entonces, millones de preguntas se me vinieron a la mente, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? ¿Eran felices en donde vivían?, ¿Querrían volver? Y si no querían, ¿Estaban felices aquí? Por la pinta que tenían algunas… yo diría que no, pero había algunas, que no parecían tan… tristes. Quería seguir con mis pensamientos, pero no pude, ya que alguien, me interrumpió.

─Yo que tú, no las miraría mucho. ─era Guía. Pude fijarme en los demás, ya no comían, básicamente, por que la mesa estaba súper limpia… ¿Tanto tiempo había estado absorta en mis pensamientos? Miré mi pulsera-reloj, las 9:40,

No sabía por qué no podía mirarlas mucho, pero yo, seguí haciéndolo,

─¿Quieres ir a hablar con ellas? ─miré al dueño de la voz, Freezer. Vaya… no sabía que contestar… aunque yo tenía algunas preguntas… y ellas, tenían las respuestas. Entonce, yo tragué en seco, y asentí ligeramente. ─Pues entonces, será mejor que vayas, dentro de un rato, nos iremos. .yo volví a asentir, pero un poco más animada.

Me levanté de la silla despacio, y si antes, tenía miradas en mí, ahora… tenía el doble. Caminé despacio buscando a mi objetivo… no me atrevía a hablar con las que estuviesen acompañadas, a si que busqué a alguien más bien indefenso, y lo encontré. Una chica de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros… ojeras… tendría unos 11 años… me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, por que pensaba que se asustaría… y algo así paso, me senté justo en frente de ella, y en reacción al levantar la cabeza, pegó un bote, y tragó en seco. Los ojos se le agrandaron, y parecía haberse quedado sin respiración.

─Hola… ─le dije flojito… ya que no quería que nadie me oyera. Ella me miraba… sus ojos me decían que tenía miedo… mucho miedo… pero a la vez estaba sorprendida. Mi intención, era tranquilizarla.

─No me tengas miedo… tú eres mayor que yo ─eso pareció calmarla un poco. Noté cómo la chica cogía aire lentamente.

─Hola… ─se atrevió a decir ella. La sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

─¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? ─le dije directamente. Ella negó con la cabeza. ─¿Tienes familia? ─ella, asintió. ─¿Y eras feliz? ─volvió a asentir.

─Era muy feliz.

─Que suerte.

─¿Tú no eras feliz? ─se atrevió a decir. Pero la chica, cómo si me hubiese dicho algom malo, se tapó la boca. ─Perdona… no era mi intenció faltarte el respeto… por favor no… ─de que hablaba… faltarme el respeto… la pare de inmediato…

─No… perdóname a mi por ser tan directa, ¿Por qué te disculpas? ─Ella pareció un poco sorprendida.

─Tú… ¿No me vas a castigar? ─fruncí el entrecejo.

─¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ─Ella abrió más los ojos.

─Da igual… ─bajó la mirada

─Sabes… ─me miró a los ojos ─mi padre me pegaba, no me gustaba nada mi vida, incluso deseé no existir. ─parecía que se había quedado un poco cortada, a si que le sonreí débilmente. ─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Yo… me llamo Samantha. ¿Y tú?

─Yo me llamo Yasha. ─ella me sonrió.

─Yasha… ¿Tú sabes donde estamos? ─Era una pregunta confusa, por que no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a que ella lo sabía y quería confirmarlo, o que ella no lo sabía, y me estaba preguntando a mí, si yo lo sabía. Yo negué con la cabeza.

─Estamos en una nave. ─sin duda, era la primera opción. Una nave…

─Pero eso sólo existe en las películas… ─ella negó con la cabeza.

─Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, estamos sobrevolando California, o por lo menos, eso es lo que comentaban esta mañana.

─¿Por qué estamos sobrevolando California? ─ella se encogió de hombros. Y todavía, piensa que voy a creer que estamos en una nave… es ridículo, estaremos en un avión… aunque… esto es demasiado grande…

─Solamente vamos a Japón para recoger a gente. O a otro planeta, es el único sitio donde se descarga y se monta gente. ─abrí los ojos… o sea, me está diciendo, que… vamos a otro planeta… ahora si que se la ido la hoya… a otro planeta dice… ─Ya se que no me crees, no se cuanto faltará apara ir a otro plantea, pero cuando vayamos… tendrás un terrible dolor de cabeza.

─Pero, ¿tú no habías dicho, que llevabas poco tiempo aquí? ─ella, volvió a asentir.

─Exacto, solo llevo una semana y tres días. ─me estaba vacilando… por que eso era lo que parecía. ─eso es muy poco, aquí algunas llevan años, sobre todo las mayores. ─me dijo en un susurro. ─Verás, ¿ves a la chica pálida, de ojos azules? ─yo, levanté un poco la cabeza, y vi a la chica, estaba sola, parecía la mayor, y es que lo era. ─es la mayor, tiene 16 años, y lleva aquí… siete años. ─7 años… estaba alucinando… 7 años… aquí. ─Si, es mucho tiempo, las demás, llevan 3, 4 años. ¿Y tú, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

─Dos días. ─si, era realmente poco. Samantha pareció sorprendida.

─Llevas aquí dos días y… ─tragó en seco ─¿Por qué estás con ellos? ─Hizo una señal con la cabeza, señalando la primera mesa en la que me senté.

─Pues… no lo se, Freezer dice que soy especial.

─Ya… Tú puedes llamarlo por su nombre… nosotras ni si quiera podemos mirarlo.

─¿Por qué?

─Él, junto con Cell, son los que llevan todo esto. No sabes la suerte que tienes…

─Ya veo… ¿tú por qué estás sola?

─Mi… amo… no necesita comer.

─Entonces él morirá. ─ella negó con la cabeza.

─No… él no necesita comer, por que no es humano. ─ahora si que me estaba vacilando.

─Es imposible… ─entonces me acordé… Cell… tampoco es humano… y muchas cosas empezaban a encajar. ─Como Cell ─le dije yo a ella.

─Exacto, utilizan máquinas para eso.

─Vaya… entonces Freezer…

─Él si… aunque… se oyen rumores… de que antes, él, no era humano.

─Y… tú… ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?

─Me raptaron, y…luego me enviaron con un hombre, que no es hombre. ─Algo me decía, que mi antiguo amo, tampoco era humano, y si yo me pude "salvar", es que tuve mucha suerte… pero las demás chicas… que les harían sus amos… un escalofrío, me recorrió la espalda. Y ojala yo, no tuviera que experimentarlo jamás.

─Mañana también estarás, ¿verdad? ─ella asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa. ─Pues mañana hablamos, hoy me espera un largo día. ─Samantha volvió a asentir, y yo, me levanté y me fui. Claro, que mi don de la oportunidad, era excelente, a si que cuando yo me levanté, Freezer también lo hizo. Me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que saliéramos de allí.

Y este, había sido mi primer desayuno de muchos, esa, había sido la primera conversación de muchas, y ahora, el día seguía, por que aún, me quedaba mucho por descubrir, mucho que explorar, mucho que sentir.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de ese "lujoso" desayuno, Freezer me llevó a la sala de entrenamiento número 5, ya que fue la única a la que me dejó entrar.

Al entrar, me quede observando la sala, toqué una de las paredes, me dio la sensación que era de plástico-goma, más blando de lo que me parecía, al igual que el suelo. Freezer fue hasta una de las paredes, la que justo estaba a mi derecha, y tocó la pared, y entonces, la pared, se abrió en dos, como si fuera una puerta corrediza, una de las puertas la hecho a un lado, dejando ver una clase de materiales, había de todo. También me fije, que dentro de ese pequeño armario, a la derecha, había una especia de máquina, con muchos botones y palancas. Y eso, fue lo que Freezer sacó primero. Sacó la máquina, y la puso a un lado, se parecía a un aspirador, claro que sin el tubo para absorber.

─Es una máquina para aumentar la presión. ─me dijo Freezer sin mirarme. ─Es para que te acostumbres, avanzas rápido a si que no te será ningún problema, empezaremos flojo. ─Freezer tocó unos de los botones y… vaya… si que subía, notaba unas cuantas piedras en la cabeza. ─tienes que decirme lo máximo que puedes soportar, así iremos más rápido. Intenta moverte. ─empecé a caminar, y la verdad es que de momento, no era tan difícil. Es verdad que sentía un poco más de peso, pero podía moverme perfectamente.

─Puedo aguantar. ─Freezer asintió, y le dio a otro botón, me fijé en la marca, pasó de 3 a 5, y la presión, volvió a aumentar. Esta vez, me costaba más, pero aún así, no tenía problemas para caminar.

─Se que puedes caminar, pero haremos más ejercicio, a si que así está bien. ─y después de decir eso, Freezer, desapareció, yo parpadeé un par de veces. ─Ven aquí. ─giré mi cabeza, y allí estaba, en la otra punta de la sala. ─intenta venir corriendo. ─yo estando todavía un poco (bastante) sorprendida, salí corriendo… o por lo menos intentarlo, y la verdad, es que correr, era mucho más difícil que andar. Miré mi reloj-pulsera, las 10:28, vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido.

Pues bien, así consistía mi entrenamiento, por lo menso, hasta las 12:09, si, así me tuvo unas dos horas. Corriendo. Cuando llegaba a él, se esfumaba, y aparecía al otro lado de la sala. Es verdad que quería hacerlo bien, y empecé fuerte, pero… a la media hora, ya no podía más, a si que, me dijo que no hacía falta hacer tanto esfuerzo, aunque disminuí el esfuerzo, acabé agotada.

─Bien, descansa cinco minutos, ahora continuamos. ─me dijo Freezer después de haber estado corriendo caso dos horas. Ahora continuamos…

─Y ¿Cuándo se acaba el entrenamiento? ─le dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

─Entrenaremos hasta la hora de comer… hasta las dos ─yo resoplé, todavía me quedaban dos horas de entrenamiento. ─Ahora te costará muchísimo menos moverte. ─Y era verdad, ya no me sentía tan pesada como antes.

Los cinco minutos se me pasaron en tres pestañeos, y yo, seguía sin aliento.

─Ahora, vamos a ver que fuerza tienes. ─Freezer se puso delante de mí, estiro una mano con la palma abierta. ─golpeame. ─que le golpease… en la mano… es fue lo que hice. Apreté el puño, y lo lancé, con todas mis fuerzas. ─Puedes hacerlo más fuerte, te he visto hacerlo mejor ─mejor… pero si era con todas mis fuerzas… Lo volveré a intentar. Lancé mi puño otra vez, pero creo que no surgió efecto. ─Haber, no concentres todas tus fuerzas en el puño, tienes que transmitirme la fuerza a mí. No aprietes el puño hasta que no me hayas dado. ─Haber… no estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho, pero se dice que a la tercera va la vencida, a si que allá que fui. Cerré el puño sin apretar, cerré los ojos dos segundos para concentrarme. Abrí los ojos, y al milímetro de haberlo tocado, apreté el puño con todas mis fuerzas. Y esto, me dio buena sensación. Él sonrió de lado.

─Así se hace, ahora, quiero que te entrenes con esto ─dijo llendo hacia donde estaba el pequeño armario, y sacando una especie de saco de boxeo. Lo puso en frente mía. ─Tienes que conseguir romperlo ─romper… vaya… ¿Cómo era posible romper eso?

─No creo que pueda.

─Pues tendrás que entrenar duro, ya que por la tarde, cuando entrenes con Cell, te será mucho más fácil enfrentarte a su entrenamiento. ─Algo me decía, que Freezer estaba siendo conmigo mucho más blando de lo que sería Cell.

─Lo intentaré…

─El saco no se caerá en ningún momento, lo único que puedes saber, es que cuando le des un golpe crítico al saco, estés preparada, ya que… puedes resultar herida. ─¿Por el saco?, ¿como podría atacarme?, era solo un saco… ¿no?

Pues allí estaba yo, pegando puñetazos y patadas a un saco de boxeo… y mi misión de romperlo, cada vez la veía más lejos. ¿Cómo quería que rompiese eso? ¿Por qué no la rompía él?

─¿Quieres que te haga una demostración? ─leía mi pensamiento…el caso… es que yo asentí. Me aparté un poco, dejándole a él. Se puso en frente del saco, se posicionó, agarró al saco por arriba y lanzó un puñetazo. Enseguida, yo abrí la boca… lo había roto… con un simple puñetazo… ─No es tan difícil, solo tienes que saber controlar tu fuerza. ─uf… eso iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que me había parecido a simple vista… el chico se apartó para dejarme el hueco de antes, y ocupar mi sitio. Y de verdad que lo volví a intentar… ─Por lo menos, tienes que conseguir que el saco se mueva. ─y lo volví a intentar… pero… eso era imposible. Y por más puñetazos y patadas que yo le diese, eso no se movía de ahí. No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno. El sudor caía de mi frente… Y además, no me había percatado hasta entonces, pero… no me había cambiado de ropa desde que llegamos… o sea, que llevaba la ropa del colegio, compuesta por un polo blanco, y unos pantalones de chándal azul marino, ya que hasta 5º no podíamos llevar la falda del colegio. Pero bueno… mejor esto que la falda.

─Ya vale por ahora. ─menos mal, ya no podía más. ─Digamos… ─dijo cogiendo el saco ─Que esta ha sido la parte Teórica ─la parte teórica… pero… si no he hecho mas ejercicio en mi vida… eso significa que luego… ─Luego tendrás la parte práctica, y va a ser muy duro. Por lo menos, hemos avanzado algo. ─que me diga en qué… por que no he hecho nada… ni si quiera he podido mover un simple…saco de boxeo... ─Ahora, vayamos a comer. ─Miré mi reloj, las 14:09. Me quedé esperando a Freezer a que guardara las cosas… pero cuando quitó la máquina… wuau… que bien me sentía… más ligera, sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima… literalmente… las piedras que sentía, habían desparecido.

Freezer guardó todo en el pequeño armario, para luego salir por la puerta detrás de mí. Y los dos, nos dirigimos al comedor. Para mi sorpresa, éramos de los últimos… todo el mundo ya estaba sentado… parecía que había menos gente, quizás algunas chicas… pero por lo que vi, Samantha, ya estaba allí. Y como al principio, todos se levantaron nada más que Freezer hubo entrado por la puerta. Sonreí a Samantha, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

─Quédate a comer con ella. ─me dijo Freezer antes de que llegásemos a la mesa. Yo asentí con una sonrisilla. Volví a la mesa de Samantha, y me senté en frente de ella, como esta mañana.

─Hola ─le dije. ─Vengo a comer contigo.

─Genial

─Y así pasé la comida, hablando con Samantha de nosotras, de lo que nos gusta, de la Tierra, de la supuesta nave en la que estábamos, y de muchas cosas más que… me llamaban mucho la atención.

─Sabes… todo el mundo está hablando de ti. ─me dijo ella comiendo un poco de puré patatas que había en su plato.

─¿Y que dicen de mí?

─Muchos te tienes envidia… por no decir la mayoría.

─Ya, ya me había dado cuenta de eso… pero… no entiendo muy bien por qué…

─Pues… estás de ese lado ─me dijo mirando discretamente a donde se sentaban los "jefes", yo la miré un poco confundida ─Ellos son los jefes… nadie puede hacerles nada… además… tienen una fuerza impresionante….

─Ya… ─dij recordando el saco echo añicos.

─También hablan de que has estado entrenando… te vieron en la sala número 5. ─yo asentó ligeramente.

─Estube entrenando con Freezer… ,por la tarde… me toca con Cell.

─¿Por qué entrenas?

─Es que tú no entrenas? ─ella negó.

─No… nosotras… no servimos para entrenar y defender la nave… nosotras… no servimos para eso… ─dijo agachando la cabeza. Sabía más o menos a lo que se refería… pero intenté cambiar de tema.

─Entreno por que… si te digo la verdad, no se por qué entreno, a mi no me dijeron si quería. ─ella levantó la cabeza… y me miró.

─Algunas de nosotras si que entrenan… pero solo con el amo, vamos…, si el quiere, pero no es lo más común, por que si ella muere sea cual sea la causa, al amo le da lo mismo, se busca otra y ya ─yo asentí.

─Para estar poco tiempo aquí, sabes mucho…

─Solo hablo con las demás chicas. ¿Ves a la chica que está sentada con aquel hombre a tu derecha? ─yo miré hacia donde me señalaba. Los reconocía perfectamente, aquella pareja tan entrañable… diferentes a todas las demás… por lo menos… ella estaba feliz… o se le notaba… Yo asentí a Samantha. ─Pues ella, aunque tiene que aparentar lo contrario, es muy feliz aquí… y su amo… la respeta, no es como los demás. Además… él tampoco es humano… solo la hace compañía a ella. ─Claro… todo encajaba…

─Ellos… se quie…. ─no pude acabar por que Samantha me tapó la boca con la mano… pero pareció arrepentirse a los pocos segundos ya que al parecer… ella miraba justo a donde estaban los "jefes", bajó la mirada rápidamente, quitando la mano. Yo miré hacia atrás… tenía a las cuarto personas mirando a Samantha con cara de muy pocos amigos… el primero en coger mi mirada fue Cell, que la quitó en segundos… luego Guía, que solo me dedicó una sonrisa, el Dr. Post, no me miró… y por último Freezer, yo no quería que castigaran, o que la hicieran algo peor por mi culpa… miré los ojos de Freezer y lo que vi no me gustó nada… tenía que hacer algo… lo que fuera… y como si todo se hubiera solucionado, negué con la cabeza… ligeramente… rogándole con la mirada que no hiciese nada… y él, por sorprendente que fuera… se relajó y asintió, dando por concluido ese tema. Yo me volví a Samantha. Seguía mirando hacia abajo.

─No pasa nada ─ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

─Perdona no…

─Da igual… no pasa nada…

─Si… es que… no puedes decir algo como eso… ─ella bajó más la voz ─está prohibido tener sentimientos entre nosotros… solo es eso… ─yo asentí. ─Gracias… ─la sonreí.

Entonces, el fluorescente, hizo aparición, bajé las manos, y al pestañear, la mesa estaba reluciente. Miré a Samantha, ¿ella podría explicarme que es este fenómeno mágico?

─Son gente de otro planeta, tiene mucha velocidad, si vas a la cocina, fácilmente te encuentres a alguno parado. Yo nunca los he visto, pero dicen que son las criaturas más bellas del universo. ─vaya… tendré que ver alguno algún día. Y la verdad, es que me gustaría… pero ahora, la comida ya se había acabado, y tocaba el tiempo libre antes de entrenar con Cell. Miré mi reloj, las 15:22. Si que se me había pasado rápido la comida… Me giré, y miré a Freezer, se acercaba a mí. Al pararse, miró a Samantha.

─No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ─le dijo.

─Perdone señor. ─le dijo a ella, que agachaba la cabeza. La mirada del chico pasó a mí.

─Tienes tiempo libre hasta que Cell vaya a buscarte, de momento, será mejor que te quedes en tu habitación. Y si quieres salir, será mejor que te quedes cerca de alguno de nosotros cuatro ─asentí ─Ya he informado a Cell de tu progreso, ahora será mejor que te retires. ─yo volví a asentir.

─¿Te acuerdas de donde queda tu habitación? ─Yo lo pensé un rato… es verdad que había muchos pasillos, pero me sería fácil encontrar mi habitación.

─Eso creo.

─Bien… si quieres algo, o necesita salgo, solo ven a buscarme. ─asentí, y sin decir nada más, se fue, no sin antes, echarle un último vistazo a Samantha.

─Lo que decía… eres una privilegiada. ─Me dijo ella levantándose y yéndose.

Encontrar mi habitación fue todo un reto… si, ya que la mayoría de los pasillos eran iguales, y además… me daba la impresión, de que la mayoría de los hombre que iban detrás mía, me seguían. A si que no me quedó otra que acelerar el paso. Pero bueno… fue "fácil" encontrar mi habitación, haciendo memoria… se encontraba. Y que no me dio mucho tiempo a ver bien la habitación, me fui a "investigar". Entré al baño…y… vaya… era enorme… tenía de todo, bañera, ducha, jacuzzi, lavabo, water… azulejos azules en el suelo, azulejos blancos en las paredes, un gran espejo… y ya sabía lo primero que haría, darse una ducha… seguro que la relajaría… aunque también sería mejor cambiarse de ropa… pero no había otra… a si que tendrá que decirle a Samantha como hacía ella para la ropa…

Bueno… lo primero… lo primero… una ducha… ya tendría tiempo de meterse en el jacuzzi…

Me quité la ropa, la sacudí un poco, y la dejé doblada en el suelo. Me metí en la ducha, y dejé que el agua me cayera durante unos cuantos minutos, para después salir, ya que, no valía la pena enjabonarme si luego iba a sudar más, a si que salí y me sequé, me puse la ropa, volví a la habitación, era bastante grande, con una cama grande… y un armario, vacío, por supuesto. También había una mesa con una pequeña con una lámpara. Lo que me llevaba a pensar, que todavía no había visto en ningún sitio ninguna ventana, ¿En serio estaríamos en una nave? No lo parecía. Bueno… tampoco es que hubiese visto muchas, pero eso era casi imposible… ¿o no?

Y ahora… ¿Qué haría? Eso era un rollazo… Podría ir a visitar a Guía… Supongo que se encontraría antes de llegar a la sala de entrenamientos… A si que me dirigí allí rápidamente, no quería encontrarme con ninguna "presencia". Llegué rápido, y efectivamente allí estaba, sentado detrás de una mesa, con los pies encima de ésta, leyendo algo, al parecer una revista. Al intentar llamar su atención, muchos de los que estaban allí, me miraron… pero no les presté mucha atención. Guía bajó la revista y me vio. Sonrió.

─¿Qué haces por aquí? ─me dijo mientras se sentaba decentemente bajando sus pies de la mesa.

─No sabía que hacer hasta que venga Cell a por mí, a si que me dijeron que viniese a verte.

─Pues esto es muy aburrido, me vendrá bien algo de compañía. ─Ya… es verdad que se le veía bastante aburrido.

─¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Mi trabajo es muy aburrido, solo tengo que… soy como un buscador, se donde están cada unos de los soldados que trabajan aquí.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─¿tendría poderes…? Él me sonrió.

─No lo comprenderías, eres humana, hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

─¿Eres humano? ─le dije muy directamente, él hombre pareció sorprenderse.

─¿Puedes contarme todo lo que sabes? ─¿Podía? Por supuesto que sí, ¿debía? La respuesta no estaba del todo decidida.

─Yo… no… ─Guía se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, rodeo la mesa con pasos decididos y se puso delante de mí.

─No tengas miedo, ya sabemos que sabes más de la cuenta, y nada de lo que digas o sepas podrá causarte problema alguno. ─De alguna manera, eso me tranquilizaba muchísimo, y además, no tenía nada que perder.

─Yo… no se mucho.

─Tú solamente cuéntame lo que sepas. ─La chica, solo se limitó a mirar al hombre seriamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Y así comencé mi pequeño relato de lo que sabía… ¿me permitiría hacer algunas preguntas?

─Es verdad que no sabes demasiado. ─dijo Guía volviendo a su sitio detrás de la mesa.

─¿Por qué estoy aquí? ─le dije muy rápido. Guía me miró, suspiro.

─¿Tú sabes algo?

─Sólo que mi "amo" me escogió para… algo que todavía no estoy dispuesta a comprobar. ─Guía me miró sonriente.

─Has tenido mucha suerte. ─sonreí tristemente al recordar a las demás chicas… yo habría acabado como ellas.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró a la sala. Los que allí estaban, hicieron una reverencia, Cell había llegado. Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el entrenamiento que me esperaba.

Cell miró a Guía.

─Cell. ─dijo el moreno asintiendo en forma de saludo. Cell no le dijo nada, su mirada se posó en mí, e inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás, de verdad que imponía muchísimo más de esa forma… humano no parecía tan… malo.

─Ven conmigo. Volveremos a la sala 5.

Y le seguí… me fijé en más detalles de lo que debía… su andar parecía sacado de una película de suspense… no hacía el menor ruido al andar, a lo mejor eran esos… ¿pies? Si a "eso" se le podían llamar pies. Deje sus pies para concentrarme en donde estaba. Bueno… más o menos me orientaba, pero no se por qué me parecía que todo era muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía. Y cada pasillo, a pesar de ser igual que los demás, era otro nuevo. Corto se me hizo el camino. Al llegar, Cell me dio una señal para que pasara primera, lo miré dudosa, pero al final accedí. Claro que, como siempre en ese maldito sitio, las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor. Al ir al pasar por la puerta, la muy… puñetera no me dejaba. Supuse que debía pasar a la siguiente, pero antes de hacerlo, miré a Cell, y de verdad que parecía bastante tranquilo, no sé porqué pensé que podía estar algo sorprendido, ¿es que acaso se esperaba que ya pudiera pasar a la siguiente sala?

─Pasa a la 6. ─me dijo mirándome bastante fijo, lo que me hacía sentir bastante incómoda. Caminé hasta la seis, que estaba justo al frente, y menos mal que esta si me dejó pasar, solté un suspiro de alivio. Entré más rápido de lo que mis pies pedían y… me caí al suelo… sí, que patética, y yo en ese mismo instante me moría de vergüenza, me levanté lo más rápido que pude sin mirar a Cell a los ojos. Sentí el rostro ardiendo y supuse que estaba colorada. Miré a Cell para ver si lo había notado, y… sí, si parecía haberlo notado, ya que... su rostro estaba… ¿sorprendido? Ya, seguro de lo torpe que era, y este entrenamiento acababa de empezar. Cell me pasó por un lado y yo, avergonzada por mis torpes movimientos, bajé la cabeza esperando instrucciones. Pasaron pocos segundos, y oí como Cell resoplaba, levanté la cabeza, y le vi en medio de la sala, mirándome.

─¿Cómo de veloz eres? ─¿veloz?

─No soy veloz. ─le dije muy flojo, pero al parecer me entendió.

─Ya… ─¿Cómo? Parpadeé un par de veces sin creer todavía lo que había visto… ahora Cell estaba detrás mía… cuando hace tan solo un par de segundos, estaba de la otra punta de la sala… me giré rápidamente, muy sorprendida.

─Algún día podrás hacerlo. ─no sabía si reírme… ¿yo…? ¿Haciendo eso…? Jamás, es imposible, yo soy HUMANA, ¿no? A veces lo dudaba.

Miré a Cell delante mía, no se movía ni decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente y eso me incomodaba muchísimo. ─¿Qué hiciste con Freezer esta mañana?

─Solo corrí durante dos horas, y después me hizo golpear un saco… pero ni lo moví. ─él me miraba serio, y diablos… sí que incomodaba…

─¿Sólo… hiciste eso? ─¿acaso estaba sordo? Yo asentí energéticamente. ─Bien… ─dijo mientras extendía un dedo hacia una pared ─no podré enseñarte mucho si no sabes controlar tu energía… ─¿mi energía? ¿Pero de que chorradas estaba hablando? Y se lo hice saber, poniéndole una mirada confundida. Él miró hacia la pared a la que apuntaba, y en menos de un segundo, la pared había quedado hecha trizas… Yo abrí la boca ligeramente… ¿pero qué clase de marciano verde era ese? ─Eso… es energía centralizada… Ki. Quiero que sepas que estoy teniendo… muchísima paciencia contigo… Pero creo que no voy a poder soportarlo. ─Yo casi ni entendí lo que dijo, ya que seguía demasiado embobada con la pared. ─Quiero que saques toda tu energía… y por experiencia… eso se consigue solo de una forma… ─en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa que me produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… esa sonrisa macabra…

Y sin que pudiese esperarlo, Cell ya estaba detrás de mí, y solo pude gritar cuando sentí que me golpeaba la espalda. En ese momento pensé que estaba rota. Me había quedado tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

―¡Levántate! ―me gritó desde lo alto. Y él sabe que lo intenté, lo intenté decenas de veces, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de arrodillarme, mis pies se paralizaban y no respondían y yo volvía a ver el suelo enfrente de mí. ―Vaya… pensé que eras más fuerte… solo hizo falta uno golpe para casi matarte. ―Y eso me hizo enfurecer… Eso me lo decía a mi… a mí… que había tenido que soportar como al ser que llamaba padre me pegaba todos los días durante mi existencia, y este maldito… bicho verde me había dado solo un golpe… esto no iba a quedar así, y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que pude, conseguí levantarme, alzar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente. Él me miraba serio, o eso parecía. Y yo sentía como me iba a romper de un momento a otro, me dolía la espalda a horrores, me estiré un poco, y me remangué las mangas de mi camisa sucia. ― Eres débil y con otro golpe más te mataría, y por desgracia no puedo hacerlo… de momento. Intentaré controlarme. ―me dijo antes de volver a la carga y molerme a golpes. ¿Es que acaso había salido de un infierno para volver a otro? ¿Qué mierda era todo esto? ¡Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba!

Estuvimos entrenando…. bueno… para él una pérdida de tiempo, y para mí una muerte casi segura. El caso es que estuvimos así por unas cuantas horas… lo que mi cuerpo rindió, y después de eso, mis ojos se cerraron, no sé si por el dolor que sentía en ese entonces, o por el cansancio que tenía.

Cuando desperté no sabía qué hora era, estaba en mi habitación. Todo estaba en penumbras, y no sabía si era de día. No sabía cuánto había dormido, e intenté recordar que había hecho antes de caer rendida… No me costó recordar la paliza que aquel ser me había dado… pero me pareció muy curioso e intrigante… No me dolía absolutamente nada, y tampoco se me veía alguna marca. Me incorporé de la cama lentamente por si podía tener alguna molestia o dolor, pero no tenía nada a si que me levanté en dirección al baño. Me llevé una sorpresa y… abrí los ojos sorprendida… estaba desnuda, y ni si quiera sabía que había pasado con mi ropa. Miré hacia los lados, nerviosa y un poco angustiada, soplé de alivio al ver una bata que colgaba de un gancho. Me la coloqué y salí del baño, ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo salir de aquí y arriesgarme a que alguien me vea así. No me siento cansada o herida, y a decir verdad, no quiero salir de esta habitación, aunque por otro lado, me encantaría saber donde estoy. Me senté en la cama a… a ver lo que pasaba…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, me incorporé rápidamente y mire hacia allí. Si no me acuerdo mal era el , o así le llamaban. Venía con un maletín y unas bolsas.

―¡Oh! Me alegro que te hayas recuperado. Algunos pensaba que de esta no saldrías. ―Yo no sabía que decir… Yo no me encontraba mal… le miré confundida.

―¿Co… Cómo? ―le pregunte insegura por la respuesta que me iba a dar.

―Estuviste muy mal… Cell casi llega a matarte… Se le fue la fuerza de las manos… No le culpes… ―¿Qué no le culpe? Pero este viejo… ―Todavía les cuesta controlar su fuerza. A demás… ha sido más blando de lo habitual… Tendrías que estar agradecida. ―¿Qué? Agradecida de que ese… monstruo casi me haya matado.. ¿Pero qué cosas decía este viejo? ¿A caso estaba bien de la cabeza… o le faltaba un tornillo? ―Vine a ver como estabas… y te traje algo de ropa. Agradécele a la chiquilla esa con la que te juntas… se ofreció darte estas ropas para ti. ―sonreí agradecida. Luego agradecería personalmente a Samantha. ―¿Qué tal te encuentras?

―Muy bien, no me duele nada. ¿Cómo hicieron para curarme?

―Estuviste en trance durante tres días. Y te curé con mucha paciencia y dedicación… al contrario que todos los que aquí vivimos, la magia no funciona contigo. ―¿Me estaba contando un chiste? ¿Magia? A hora sí que este viejo a perdido la cabeza.

―¿Magia? ―le dije intentando no reírme… pero sin mucho esfuerzo.

―Yo lo llamo magia… otros aquí lo llaman Ki. ―Ki, esa palabra me sonaba… Freezer ya me la había nombrado antes, e incluso Cell. Cuando comprendí la sonrisa se me borró de golpe, y ahora fue el turno del Doctor para reírse. ―A sí que del Ki si que has oído hablar… A lo mejor Freezer o Cell te lo enseñaron centralizada, verdad… o con la supervelocidad… o…. con el vuelo. ―Yo abrí los ojos. ¿Volar? A caso era eso posible… Si…claro que sí… el supersaiyaman podía volar… era el héroe que todos querrían tener. Entonces sí que era posible. ―No te preocupes, si sigues entrenando así con ellos, tu también podrás controlar la magia… y también podrás volar.

―¿Y cuánto que da para eso? ―le dije con los ojos brillantes. Él solo soltó una carcajada.

―Ay… Mi niña… esto acaba de empezar. ―Y no sé porqué, pero tuve la sensación, de que a partir de ahora, las cosas cambiarían, y no sabía si iban para bien o para mal.

* * *

Holaaaa... He tardado, gracias por los reviews y los MP Me dais ánimos para continuar.

Este capitulo es un poco más corto, no me gusta mucho el cap. ya que no tiene nada de contenido ni nada emocionante.

Gracias por estar al otro lado leyendo esto.

Y espero no tardarme mucho... Haré todos mis esfuerzos.

PD: Que la musa te acompañe


End file.
